Dai Gui
Dai Gui is the Demon Sorcerer of Earth who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his nephew Drago. Appearance Dai Gui's appearance is a mix between a minotaur and a stone lion. Personality Dai Gui hates anything pretty, as the Immortal who defeated him, Lan Caihe, used a flower. He is also presented as something of a brute, as he refers to himself in third person. History Background The Demon Sorcerer of Earth, Dai Gui was banished by the Immortal Lan Caihe. Season 2 Dai Gui was the fifth Demon Sorcerer to be unleashed. Immediately upon release, he desired to submerge his new kingdom into the depths of the earth, a task he took upon himself as Shendu then moved onto freeing his other brothers and sisters. Dai Gui then came into contact with Jackie Chan who grasped onto his horns as he was burrowing. Having been informed about Jackie's meddling from his siblings, Dai Gui attempted to destroy him, but found it difficult when Chan equipped the armor of the immortals. Dai Gui was unable to be banished until Uncle awoke from a magic-induced slumber, revealing the final ingredient necessary to banish him. Jade initially tried to banish him when Uncle was asleep, but to no avail as she confused "hair of ewe" with "hair of you". He was one of the final four to challenge the J-Team, and battled Tohru. He was banished, but his Chi surfaced inside of a flower. Season 5 Jackie absorbed the Chi in order to do battle with a Moon-powered Drago. His was removed from Jackie just after Uncle places the Moon Chi in the Containment Unit. It was later absorbed by Larry when it left the containment unit due to an earthquake and was later absorbed by Drago along with the seven other demon chi, sprouting some horns. Traces of it was later placed into StrikeMaster Ice when Drago sent him to destroy Section 13. Powers and Abilities Dai Gui's elemental power is control over the earth. This allows him to attack enemies by manipulating the soil, dirt, rock, minerals and other earth materials around him by merely gesturing his arms. This can include geokinetically lifting boulders, creating cracks in the ground and closing them up, and forming large columns of rocks out from the ground. He can also use this power to create underground tunnels that he can burrow through to quickly reach destinations out of harm's way. Dai Gui also possesses great physical strength due to his massive build. When Jackie and Larry absorbed his chi, they grew in both statue and muscle mass. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Armor of the Gods'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 5 *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' *''Antler Action'' Quotes * "Silence! (smashes a rock next to Shendu's spirit) The only future you have is here, with us, 'Brother'!" The Stronger Evil * "Rahrr... Too many flowers. Dai Gui does not like pretty. My kingdom must be submerged into the depths of the earth. ''(is stared at) Do not stand there! Start digging!" Armor of the Gods'' * "Very well then. The dirty work shall be mine alone!" Armor of the Gods * "You are either a very large grub, or this Jackie Chan of whom all demons speak." Armor of the Gods * "Consider yourself buried, Jackie Chan!" Armor of the Gods * "Look what I found. Raahhrr! ''(smashes Jackie with a rock) ''Grub or flatworm? Hah... hah hah... hah—''huh?" Armor of the Gods'' * "I shall shell you of that armor." Armor of the Gods * "I bet that you are soft inside, like a lichee nut." Armor of the Gods * "Once your punishment is underway." The Eighth Door * "Shendu and his accursed Talismans!" Demon World (Part 2) Trivia *Dai Gui is Japanese for gluttony. *When the Demon Sorcerers cast a spell on Shendu, the beam of the spell emitted from Dai Gui's horns opposed to his arms. *Those that have possessed Dai Gui's chi have made more use of his earth-manipulating powers than Dai Gui himself has during any of his appearances. Dai Gui appears to prefer using brute strength and burrowing over manipulating his environment. es:Dai Gui Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters